


Clothes

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Garmacest week day 3: Almost caught.Lloyd has a secret.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> its 6am i made the deadline for day 3 and im gonna go zzz now  
> pls enjoy ☆

     ‘ _That’s my boy._ ’

  
     Lloyd shivered at the memory of his father’s praise from earlier that day. He had been giving a spinjitzu demonstration to Garmadon’s students when the compliment took him by surprise, nearly making him trip into a wall. He played it off with an embarrassed laugh, telling his dad that he’d thrown off his groove. Garmadon had smirked and replied ‘is _that_ what you call it?’ and the rest of class quickly became a show of the Garmadons’ familial banter.

  
     But those three words followed him all day, and that evening he had turned in early. He stole away to his room, telling his dad that he was tired and don’t wait up, have a good night! Once upstairs with the door shut and lights off, he dug out a box from the very back of his closet, bringing it to his bed. Lloyd held his breath and, opening the box, revealed his hidden treasure: Garmadon’s robe.

  
     He had found it about a month ago, draped over a bench in the courtyard. He couldn’t explain why he had taken it. Maybe he wanted some part of his father he could keep for himself. Maybe it made him feel safe when the nightmares came, reminding him that his father was alive and still good. He felt guilty for stealing it, but his dad had others exactly like it and hadn’t said anything yet so he wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.

  
     Sprawling out on top of his bed, he bundled the robe up against his cheek and nuzzled into it. He sighed at the smooth feel of the robe against his skin and brought the fabric to his nose, inhaling the earthy scent that was pure Garmadon.

  
     ‘ _That’s my boy_.’

  
     His dad was proud of him. He had done well today. Years of desperately seeking out his father, aching for his love and affection, and even though they were reunited again, his heart still yearned for Garmadon’s attentions. It was the best feeling in the world. He felt wanted. When all he had ever been was _un_ wanted, Garmadon was there, even when they were enemies…

  
     ‘ _That’s my boy._ ’

  
     Lloyd kicked his legs and hid his face in the soft garment, feeling his face burn with blush. He was smiling and he felt like giggling or shouting. He loved his dad so much-

  
     “Lloyd?”

  
     Lloyd was startled by his father’s voice so badly that his breath caught and his chest ached from the shock. He scrambled to hide the evidence of his guilty pleasure as the sound of the door sliding open broke the silence.

  
     Panicking, he shoved it under his pillow and threw himself into the most casual, innocent, oh hey I didn’t see you come in there! pose and smiled welcomingly (anxiously). Garmadon stood in the doorway, light from the hall silhouetting his frame. He raised a brow at his son’s strange attempt at contortionism and cleared his throat.

  
     “Is everything alright, son? You left dinner so abruptly.”

  
     “H-hey dad! Nope, nothing’s wrong here! Totally fine and normal! I just felt like going to bed early, y’know, get a fresh start in the day,” Lloyd said with a nervous grin.

  
     “Yes, I can see that,” Garmadon said dubiously. “But I do believe sleep will come easier to you if you lay down, with _all_  of your limbs on the bed.”

  
     Lloyd flinched. He really wasn’t a great actor.

     “Heh heh, good idea, dad. I’ll do that! Right now, actually. So-” he yawned exaggeratedly and began to inch the sheets up over his legs. “-goodnight, love you, see you in the morning!”

  
     Garmadon looked flatly at his son, and spared a thought to giving him a crash course in poker faces. Then he shook his head and smiled fondly. Another time oerhaps, when he wasn’t so flustered. Garmadon had an inkling of what was really going on. After all, he had been young once, too.

  
     He dipped his head in acknowledgement and took a step back.

     “Alright. Goodnight, my son. I love you, too.”

  
     Then the door was shut and Lloyd was left alone in darkness. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed.

  
     Down the hall, Garmadon chuckled. ‘ _Ah, to be young…_ '


End file.
